Beyond The Ruby Gates
by MoonshineMarauder
Summary: Remus Lupin finds himself in the afterlife after he dies in the great battle of Hogwarts. Watch as he meets old friends and new friends as he begins to live the rest of eternity.
1. Chapter 1

All around me I can hear screams of anger or sadness as friends or family members die at the hands of a death eater, they stormed the school just after Snape left. I feel such a sudden hatered that has over run my old hatered to the man who claimed to of have changed after the death of Lily yet now he has helped the cause that has led to many innocent children dying.

I hurry through the crowds trying to catch sight of the man that caused this and all those other years of torture he has put me or the people I love through because I've had it now and if I'm going to die today so is he. I duck under a fallen pillar as Greyback walks past with a mouth pulled up in an evil smile. I see then that around his mouth is deep fresh red blood, I suddenly feel sick knowing that I'm the same sort of creature as him so I lean over and rech up the dinner Dora had made me before I left her to come here.

Dora...Dora will be sitting at home right now safe with her mother and baby Teddy who is so blissfully unaware of the dangers the world is in or the dangers his father is going through to make him have a safe life. Leaving them tonight was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do, I knew that I may not see either of them ever again and I hated that after all these years saying I would never marry or have children, that when I do I never got to spend as much time with them as I wanted to.

When I have emptied the contents of my stomach and I see that Greyback is gone from sight I crawl back out from under the pillar to see the corridor filled with dead or injured bodies. There's more dead and injured than alive, infact I can see exactly how many people that are fighting. I lock sigh on a small woman with mousey brown hair fighting Bellatrix and Anthony Dolahove by herself...DORA!.

I launch myself off of the ground towards her as fast as I could but I cant help but see Dolahove point a wand at her and say a curse that sends a bright green light towards her. Lucky enough that I was close because before the light hits her I jump in it's path.

As soon as the light hits me I am pulled into darkness...that's all there is darkness, darkness and more darkness then inthe distance I see something floating up ahead. Slowly I walk towards it and gradually it gets bigger to show a sort of moving picture showing me and Teddy only moments after he was born then the picture changes to show Dora and I just after we had married last year.

The picture changes again to show the second version of the Order Of The Phoenix smiling up from the dusty table in Grimmauld Place. I look at Dora who has jumped on Sirius' s back just as the picture was taken, I then let my eyes drop from her face to Sirius who was still looking gaunt and scary from Azkaban nothing like his old self.

The picture changes again fron the second Order to the first. My eyes find Sirius again and I smile at the sight of a young good looking Sirius who is beaming at Lily's side. Speaking of Lily I look over at her and James who are holding hands tightly and as the picture moves James looks to the side and gives Lily a loving look that radiets his love for her.

The next picture I see is a picture of Me with my older sister Jessie who was killed by a death eater in my sixth year, and my older brother Damien who moved to America when he turned 20 he stopped talking to us when he stated dating a young American wizard named Daisy who hated werewolves. It hurt when he returned home to tell us he no longer wanted to live with a disgusting monster who was a disgrace to the wizard world.

I push it from my mind when a picture of a sandy mahogany coloured stag and large black dog with a small grey rat on the stags antlers with all three of them asleep appears making me smile brightly.

It changes again and I see James, Sirius and Peter hunched over the Marauders Map probably planning a prank that also probably landed us in a bunch of detentions.

The next time the picture appears it shows all four of us at the end of our first year. We all look so young and carefree that makes me feel pain inside knowing that we are all dead, I know Perer is dead because I heard the young Malfoy speaking to his friends about finding his body dead in the manor whilst he was leading a group of his friends and other Slytherins out of the dungeons and towards the main battle.

Soon the picture is gone and I half expect another one to take it's place but instead I find myself ontop if a hill that rests at the edge of a small town that in the distance I can see is cut off from I'm guessing other towns by large fences that look to be made of rubies.

All I can wonder is where the hell I am.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly I sit up from my landing position to get a better look my surroundings and the small town at the bottom of the hill. I seem to be the only one on the hill and it seems that nothing but the Ruby fence behind me lies on it.

In frustration I run my hands through my thick sandy hair then I rub them over my face whilst letting out a strange noise that signals my frustration. I decide to do the smart thing and collect my thoughts and start from what I do know for sure.

My name is Remus Lupin, I'm 37 years old, I'm a werewolf, I'm married to Dora Lupin, my best friends are James Potter and Sirius Black, my son is called Teddy, He is alive and I am dead.

Okay that seemed to work a little at least I know what is going on but now I need to figure out what to do next. As soon as I think that I see the sun reflect in one of the larger rubies sending a red glow over the town making it look blood red then someone lands by my side.

I look over and see a mop of weasley red hair lying face down on the grassy hill in what looks like to be a very uncomfortable way. I lean over to the boy to give his shoulder a shake to see if he is okay but I dont need to because he has already sat up and begun to look around

"P..professor Lupin? Where are we" the boy asks and I see that it is Fred Weasley. There is something diffrent about him but I cant seem to place what it is exactly

"Well Fred it looks to me as if we have died and we are in some sort of afterlife" I say to the young boy who has really died before his time indeed, he should still be alive and getting ready to live his life after Harry defeats the dark lord...if he defeats the dark lord.

"But I can't be dead professor w..what about G..ge..George!" Fred almost looks ready to burst into tears and it breaks my heart to see him like this. His normal happy go lucky mood that matched the same moods that James and Sirius had is now gone and is replaced with hope and pleading

"It's okay Fred don't worry it will be hard for George at first but it will get better" I promise him as gently as possible. To my shock Fred bursts into tears and flings his arms around me, I hesitate for a moment then I wrap my own arms around him letting him rest his head on my shoulder whilst he cries.

"How do you know?" He asks me suddenly in such a broken voice. I give him a small comforting squeeze

"Well Fred in my life I lost four brothers only one of them where real whilst the other three where my friends but we always knew that we where beyond Just best friends, but to my luck I lost them all. One of them left my family because of me of what I am the other one I no longer call my brother as he betrayed us all but you see the other one's they hurt the most. One spent the last six months of his life thinking I was the one betraying him ,he spent that time trying to distance himself from me so I couldn't hurt him or anyone else he loved the he died...he died hating me basically then my last brother...you know him-" I start

"Sirius?" Fred questions me

"Yeah it was Sirius and we both know what happened to him" I say sadly then Fred pulls back to look at me

"Well if they are dead why don't we go look for them and maybe we can find my uncle's Gideon and Fabien! " Fred says excitedly as if the last moments never happened

"Sure Fred let's go find them" I say softly then we both get up and begin to hop down the small rock steps that lead to the bottom of the hill. When we reach the bottom we follow the small path that leads us to the small pretty town that reminds me a little of Godricks Hollow with the architecture of the buildings and the cobblestone street's.

Once we arrive I see the street's littered with happy little groups of people walking about doing their normal business or talking with friends. Sometimes when someone walks past I swear I have seen them somewhere is some of the most ancient books that I have read during my lifetime.

Looking over at Fred I see that he is looking at everyone who passes that has red hair or close to it that could possible be related to him or know anyone that knows his uncle's. I laugh as he gets excited over two people standing next to each other both of thim with red hair who turn out to be girls but I stop when I see how disappointed he lookds afterwards.

A laugh from a group of girls up ahead suddenly gets my attention so I look over at them slowly to see a small woman with dark brown hair that lays at her shoulders and strangly red eye's that shine with joy, Another girl who looks really familiar and I'm sure I know her from school she has blonde ringlets the fall to the bottom of her spine and bright blue eyes, the fourth girl is...Lily! I gasp then I stop also making Fred stop and look confused.

I look at Lily who has not aged a day since I last saw her infact she looks younger than the last time I sae her, she looks happier and less tired. I have been looking at Lily so long that I forget about the last girl who has bright bubblegum pink...no it can't be...but it is.

Dora is laughing brightly with the other girls just like she should be doing in life...not dead! I thought I saved her I was supposed to keep her safe she should be at home with Teddy not here!

My mind is reeling so much that I ignore the blonde girl looking at me look at Dora and I only notice her when she cuts off my vue by leaning in to whisper in her Dora's ear. When she leans back my eyes meet with her pretty brown ones.

In seconds I have taken a couple steps towards her whilst she launched herself from the end of the pavement and into my arms planting her lips on mine in one breath. I hear Fred groan and grumble from my side but I ignore him knowing that at least he wont comment on it.

All too soon Dora has pulled away from my lips but only to plant hundreds of chaste kisses all over my face as she normally does when I come home from an order mission. After what seems like a thousand kisses she leaps from my arms and plants a small hand on my chest angrily

"YOU IDIOT WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" she yells then she bursts into tears and begins to softly punch me. After a moment I grab her hands to stop her attack on me

"What about you? You promised that you would stay at home with your mother and Teddy" I say softly to her making her look down guiltily

"I tried but I couldn't stand staying home and knowing you where in such danger" She says weakly and refuses to meet my eye's. I sight then I softly take her chin to use it to direct her eyes to mine

"Dora dora dora your just like Sirius" I say then I use my thumbs to whipe away her tears making her smile slightly.

It's going to be hard getting used to death but with Dora here with me I feel like it is going to be so much easier to bare.


End file.
